Tose Naina: A tale of love
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Every min..feels like a hour..every hour feels like..a day nd everyday..feels like forever..but I. Cn wait forever..nd a day..for YOU* * KaVi OS sthg different* * Readnd Review* * Happy Reading*


Hi guys! neha again! Sthg different! Expressing sm1s emotions in d song form..wht he thinks of her...got d idea while readin purple asus's khushnama..similar to it...pls r n r..no bashes!

 _Tose Naina:_

 ** _* You may b..thousands of miles...away..but u r always d first..thing..on mah mind..Distance is so little..Whn sm1 means so mch *_**

 _He was sittin..on d bridge...deep blue water...under d bridge..wid a twinkling..sky above...he jst loved this..chilly air...nd he loved to spend...time wid her...in this romantic atmosphere...but today...he was incomplete...she wasn't thr wid him...his heart ached...his arms longed..to reach her...to hug her...to protect her..in his arms..._

 _He remembered...d last moments spent...wid her...he cuddled her..in his protective...strong arms...He smiled..nd remembered d hug..._

 _ **Tose naina, jab se mile..**_

 _ **Tose Naina, jab se mile..**_

 _ **Ban Gaye silsile, silsile..**_

 _He smiled a bit..._

 _His PoV: D first time..I saw ur eyes..I didn't know it..u r d one..we were meant..for each other...yes baby! It was u.. But I..did not know it.._

 _ **Is lamhe ko, rok dun...Ya mai khud ko isme, jhonk dun...**_

 _ **Kya karoo** **, kya karooo,kya karooo**_

 _ **Is lamhhe mai main, kch bhi janu na..**_

 _He ruffled...his hair...nd smiled..._

 _His PoV: Shuld I stop..d moment over here...or Shuld Enjoy d moment...wid mah love...mah lyf wid me..vry close to me..in mah arms...what Shuld I do..I m really confused...I m nt able to make...d decision...oh god...pls help me..._

 _ **Teri Lagan** **mein, sab hai gawaya..**_

 _ **Is tarah se mujhko, jeena aaya..**_

 _ **Teri Hasi, meri khushi..**_

 _ **Meri khushi, tu hi..**_

 _He remembered...d time..they saw each other..their eyes met...sthg happened in his heart..._

 _His PoV: U knw wht..Whn our eyes...met each other...new stories began...we didn't know...wht they were...they were more than friendship...but less thn love..we didn't know..wht..sthg happened...in our hearts...it was a mystery but yes...we could tll whteva it was...it was a bliss!_

 ** _Tose Naina, jabse mile.._**

 ** _Ho sudh Budh khoyi, hai khoyi Maine.._**

 ** _Haan jaan gawaai, gawaai maine.._**

 ** _Haan tujko Basaya hai dhadkan mein.._**

 ** _SANWAREE.._**

 _He remembered...Whn he realised..wht it was.._

 _His PoV: Whn ur eyes met mine..New tales began..I had lost mah senses...yes..cuz of u..I lost mah lyf..cuz I made u..my lyf...u had..a special place..in mah heart...YES! Babe! U were mah heartbeat..always..nd will always b sweetheart._

 ** _Khud_ _ko khokar, tujhko paya.._**

 ** _Is tarah se mujhko, jeena aaya.._**

 ** _Ho, Khud ko khokar, Tujhko paya.._**

 ** _Is tarah se mujhko, jeena aaya.._**

 _He remembered..he felt lost..for no reason..it was jz..tat he was missin her..tat day..._

 _His PoV: I felt lost.. I felt lost in you..not once..of twice..but every time..I met u..u were..d one..for whom..I was livin..u r d one whom I want..to get lost in..everyday..every sec..every moment.._

 _ **Teri Lagan mai,sab hai gavaya..**_

 _ **Is Tarah se mujhko, jeena aaya..**_

 _ **Teri Hasi, Meri Khushi..**_

 _ **Meri Khushi, tu hi..**_

 _He ruffled her hair..nd smiled..oh god..his heartwarming smile.._

 _He remembered..everythin abt her..hw he had found..her happiness..in his.._

 _His PoV: I lost everything..in mah love...for u..this is d way..I hv learned..to live..ur laughter..ur smile...is mah joy..u r mah happiness.._

 ** _Tose naina, jab se mile.._**

 ** _Ban Gaye,silsile..silsile.._**

 ** _Tose Naina, jab se mile.._**

 ** _Ban Gaye,silsile, silsile.._**

 _His pov: U r d one baby! Yes..u r d one...Come back soon PURVI..ur Kv is..incomplete widout u..come soon..wid a successful mission..U r nite..u r d light..u r d colour..of mah blood..Neva thought...it could mean so much..love me like u do..Come soon Inspector! I will wait..for ur return..I dropped..a tear in d ocean..d day u will find it..tats d day..I will stop missin u.._

 _He smiled..nd took out a photo..of his nd purvi's..luked at it..nd hugged it..he enjoyed..d chilly weather...everything was same..it was jz widout her..._

* * *

Over..hello guys..utho utho..hehe pls review..this is basically d condition..of d families of d soldiers..Whn d soilders r out..for war..missin them..this was jz Purvi on a mission..nd Kv missin her..d actually condition of..their families is vry diffrent..

I really enjoyed writin it..jz play d song..while readin..some lines were taken..frm d translation of d son..nd am I hv added...of mah own..I didn't wanna put names..cuz I wanted u guys..to imagine..whteva couple u like..but KaVi Ke bina..nhi reh sakti na..hehe pls review! Nd I will update awkward silence soon! Thaxx for such a. Gr88 response! sorry for d mistakes!

Take care! keep smiling! love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


End file.
